thecyberknightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kumotta Sinnuku
Kumotta Sinnuku (しんうく 曇った) is the main protagonist of The CyberKnights: Generation 5. She grew up with a useless parameter and decides to donate it, which causes Ichigo Sinnuku to buy her a parameter needle but he later passed away. The aftermath of his death caused Kumotta to join the CyberKnights. Appearance Kumotta has large rectangular-like purple eyes with a tint of red, Waist length dark magenta hair with sharp bangs and fair skin. In the early chapters of Generation 5 (part 1) she wore a purple fedora, a gray school uniform, a pink bandanna, a purple skirt, black high socks, and gray knee high boots with white soles. Later in Generation 5 (part 1) she wears a sky-blue scarf, a pink jacket over a white shirt, a grey skirt with black knee high socks, and blue sneakers. Kumotta is compact, she looks skinny but is strong due to her being Voidian. Her body doesn't change much and other girls call her "Flat". Kumotta's combat suit is her early Generation 5 clothes except with lots of extra padding and no hat because it disrupts her parameter. Her bandanna covers her mouth so she looks intimidating, she has white gloves to increase her grip with her umbrella. Later on in Generation 5 Daisuke Void adds major improvements to her combat suit including Voidium padding. The Voidium is the same material used in CyberVoid's Generation 2 suit of armour. In the later parts of Generation 5 she wears various pieces of clothing including her original two looks. Her hair gets shorter in Part Two of Generation 5 and eye begin to be more sharp indicating her increase in maturity. Personality Kumotta is a very emotional, humble, and focused person, but doesn't react well when under stress. Because of how her father died and the aftermath where her mother abused her, Kumotta was scared of being left alone and she hates her home. After joining the CyberKnights she was introduced to other people and became close friends with them, especially Klayton Neoniki. Kumotta's admiration of Klayton being so cool made her become more like him; brave and confident, even though she became more confident she still feels like she doesn't deserve to be a leader. Kumotta cares a lot about her friends and tries her best to help them even though some are mean to her, she is somewhat overprotective. Kumotta is forgiving and honest as well. After she fought Takashi Kakitsu she forgave him even though he killed her father and ruined her whole family. She tries her best to never tell lies, which makes her very gullible. Because of her personality Kumotta was able to make lots of friends in the Cyberknights. Kumotta is admired by some of her teammates because of her honesty and forgiveness she shows to them. Kumotta is also very smart and observant, if she knows enough about an opponent she would do her best to exploit their weakness. Before missions Kumotta asks Daisuke if there's any information about their opponent before going so she can come up with a plan. If she has no information on the opponent she will watch carefully on how they fight and try to think of something based on their actions. If the plan fails or the opponent switches tactics Kumotta can quickly come up with another plan in a few seconds. Kumotta has a tendency to leak her plans to her opponent when trying to intimidate them. Kumotta has a more aggressive side to her when aggravated enough, she becomes rude and disobedient. She almost killed Takashi in anger after she found out he killed her father, but she eventually forgave him after calming down. She is sometimes sarcastic and mean to her friends when in a bad mood. When in her aggressive state she is easier to manipulate and easier to make cry. Kumotta constantly gets into arguments with Stella Tsuki. History Kumotta wanted to be like her father when she was a kid but she knew her parameter wasn't good enough. She later donated her parameter away because she felt that it was the only way she could contribute to the society. Her dad was amazed by her actions and he decided to buy her a parameter needle which ultimately gave her the Weather Manipulation and Energy Absorb parameter. A few days later her dad (who was a police officer) was killed during a major bank robbery by a Villain named Infibullite. Her entire family began to fall apart afterwards, her mother became an alcoholic and started abusing her. Causing her to constantly run away. Months after the tragic event Kumotta goes to a new school. She attempts to make friends but ends up getting bullied until Klayton shows up. Abilities Parameter Parameter: Kumotta's parameter causes her to manipulate weather patterns and can create blizzards, storms, lightning in any location at anytime. She can decide where lightning strikes (usually strikes herself which will be explained later) or where hail will drop. Her parameter is very powerful due to her complete control of the weather. In the later parts of Generation 5 her parameter becomes more powerful so the weather she changes to becomes way more extreme. Her parameter doesn't have very high potential. Use of Parameter Kumotta uses her parameter mostly on buffing herself. Striking herself with lightning makes who ever tries to attack her shocked. Using her umbrella as a lightning rod Kumotta can strike her umbrella with lightning and the built-up energy can damage or even demolish huge structures like Skyscrapers. Kumotta can use her blizzard to limit one's vision and lower their speed and her umbrella can blow even more snow onto her opponent. Kumotta can focus where hail falls which can heavily damage people who aren't protected from the hail. Kumotta can surround herself with electricity, wind, water droplets and snow making her very defensive. Kumotta can cause heavy rainfall which she can use to conduct electricity to her opponent and shock them from afar. Like in her fight against Takashi, Takashi couldn't hit Kumotta because his bullets kept on getting destroyed by Kumotta's electric aura around her. Kumotta can also create a hurricane which helps her movement using her umbrella, she can also use her umbrella to create intense wind pressure to propel her. Physical and Mental Physical Abilities: Kumotta is strong physically also, even though she doesn't look muscular at all. She has above average strength and has extremely high durability without armour. She runs faster than the average human (little above 20kmph) and has a quicker reaction time. Kumotta doesn't handle pain very well same with how she can't handle stress, when taken enough damage she stops fighting and tries to talk out of it. If the pain is too much she screams for help.